1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering assist device for a vehicle, and in particular to a steering assist device that prevents a traveling vehicle from departing from a lane.
2. Description of Related Art
If a vehicle, traveling on a highway or the like, departs from a travel lane because of carelessness of a driver or the road surface condition, the vehicle may contact another vehicle or a guard rail. Thus, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-212839 (JP 2013-212839 A), Japanese Patent No. 4292562, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-34774 (JP 11-34774 A), there have been developed vehicle alarm devices that acquire road surface information and information on the relative position between the vehicle and a lane on the basis of an image captured by a camera mounted on the vehicle to alarm a driver if the vehicle is about to depart from the lane.